Joseph Fielding Smith (1838-1918)
}} Joseph F. Smith - 6th President of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints LDS Missionary to the Hawaiian Islands, LDS Apostle and 6th President of the LDS Church Vital Statistics * Father: Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) * Mother: Mary Fielding (1801-1852) * 1838-Nov-13 : Birth at Far West Missouri * 1848 : Family Migration from Winters Quarters to Salt Lake Valley in the big Heber C Kimball wagon train * 1901-Oct-17 : Ordained President of the LDS Church * 1918-Nov-19 : Death at Salt Lake City UT Biography Joseph F. Smith was born November 13, 1838, in Far West Missouri. In 1844, his father, Hyrum Smith, was martyred along with his uncle, the Prophet Joseph Smith. Young Joseph F. Smith helped his mother, Mary Fielding Smith, migrate to Utah in 1848 and establish a house in Salt Lake City. After she died in 1852, he began a life of service to the Church. In addition to his many religious duties, he served in Utah's territorial legislature from 1865 to 1874. He became President of the Church on October 17, 1901. While ushering the Church into the twentieth century, Joseph F. Smith brought Latter-day Saints to a better appreciation of early Church history. He worked to improve the public image of the Church by developing important Church historical sites in New York, Missouri, and Illinois, building a visitors' bureau, and expanding Church missionary and educational systems. He clarified important doctrines, served numerous missions, and directed the construction of a new headquarters complex for an expanding Church. After 17 years as Church President, Joseph F. Smith died on November 19, 1918, in Salt Lake City. Marriage and Family Smith ultimately adopted five children and fathered forty-three children. Thirteen of his children preceded him in death: Mercy, Leonora, Sarah Ellen, Heber, Rhoda, Alice, Hyrum, Alfred, Albert, Robert, Zina, Ruth, and John. His adopted son Edward also preceded him in death. 1st Marriage: Levira Smith On 5 April 1859, Smith married his sixteen-year-old cousin Levira Annette Clark Smith (1842-1888), daughter of Samuel Harrison Smith (1808-1844). When Joseph F. Smith left on his mission to England the next year, his companion for the journey over and part of his time in Sheffield was Levira's brother Samuel Harrison Bailey Smith (1838-1914). Seven years later, Brigham Young (1801-1877) directed Smith to take a plural wife. Levira gave her permission and was present at the marriage of Joseph F. and Julina Lambson, who was a longtime friend of hers and was the daughter of Alfred Boaz Lambson and Melissa Jane Bigler. Levira became disenchanted with the plural marriage arrangement and divorced Smith in 1868 and moved to California. Joseph and Levira had no children. 2nd Marriage: Julina Lambson Julina Lambson (1849-1936). Married 6 May 1866. Julina was a nurse and midwife. Only woman in the history of the church to be both wife of a prophet and mother of a prophet. # Edward Arthur Smith (1858-1911) - (Adopted) (1 November 1858 Brampton, England - 17 July 1911 Raymond, Canada) # Mercy Josephine Smith (1867-1870) - (14 August 1867 – 6 June 1870) # Mary Sophronia Smith (1869-1948) - (7 October 1869 – 5 January 1948) # Donette Smith (1872-1961) - (17 September 1872 – 15 September 1961) # Joseph Fielding Smith (1876-1972) - LDS Apostle and 10th President of the LDS Church # David Asael Smith (1879-1952) - was a member of the presiding bishopric of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) between 1907 and 1938 and was the first president of the Mormon Tabernacle Choir. # George Carlos Smith (1881-1931) - (14 October 1881 – 23 February 1931) # Julina Clarissa Smith (1884-1923) - (10 February 1884 – 1 August 1923) # Elias Wesley Smith (1886-1970) - (21 April 1886 Laie, Hawaii – 28 December 1970) - who was born in Hawaii, twice served as mission president in Hawaii. # Emily Jane Smith (1888-1982) - (11 September 1888 – 12 December 1982) # Rachael Smith (1890-1986) - (11 December 1890 – 14 December 1986) # Edith Eleanor Smith (1894-1987) - (3 January 1894 – 21 May 1987) # Marjorie Virginia Smith (1906-1994) - (Adopted) 7 December 1906 – 17 November 1994) Marriage to Sarah Ellen Richards Marriage to Sarah Ellen Richards (1850-1915) on 1 March 1868. Sarah was a daughter of Willard Richards (1804-1854) and his wife Sarah Longstroth. # Sarah Ellen Smith (1869-1869) - (5 February 1869 – 11 February 1869) # Leonora Smith (1871-1907) - (30 January 1871 – 23 December 1907) # Joseph Richards Smith (1873-1954) - (22 February 1873 – 2 October 1954) # Heber John Smith (1876-1877) - (3 July 1876 – 3 March 1877) # Rhoda Ann Smith (1878-1879) - (20 July 1878 – 6 July 1879) # Minerva Smith (1880-1958) - (30 April 1880 – 24 January 1958) # Alice Smith (1882-1901) - (27 July 1882 – 29 April 1901) # Willard Richards Smith (1884-1972) - Served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant. Father of Florence S. Jacobsen. # Franklin Richards Smith (1888-1967) - (12 May 1888 – 25 December 1967) # Jeanetta Smith (1891-1932) - (25 August 1891 – 27 January 1932) # Asenath Smith (1896-1982) - (28 December 1896 – 3 August 1982) Marriage to Edna Lambson Edna Lambson (3 March 1851 – 28 February 1926). Married on 5 May 1871. She was the sister of Julina Lambson, who was also one of Smith's wives. # Hyrum Mack Smith (1872-1918) - LDS Apostle, President of the European Mission at the outbreak of World War One. Smith was married to Ida Elizabeth Bowman, with whom he had five children, one of whom was Joseph Fielding Smith, a one-time presiding patriarch of the church. Another of Smith's children was Geraldine Smith, the mother of Melvin Russell Ballard (1928). He died prematurely of a ruptured appendix at age 45. # Alvin Fielding Smith (1874-1948) - (19 July 1874 – 4 January 1948) # Alfred Jason Smith (1876-1878) - (13 December 1876 – 6 April 1878) # Edna Melissa Smith (1879-1958) - (6 October 1879 – 26 October 1958) # Albert Jesse Smith (1881-1883) - (16 September 1881 – 25 August 1883) # Robert Smith (1883-1886) - (12 November 1883 – 4 February 1886) # Emma Smith (1888-1969) - (21 August 1888 – 28 December 1969) # Zina Smith (1890-1915) - (11 October 1890 – 25 October 1915) # Ruth Smith (1893-1898) - (21 December 1893 – 17 March 1898) # Martha Smith (1897-1977) - (12 May 1897 – 7 August 1977) Marriage to Alice Ann Kimball 06-Dec-1883 : Marriage to Alice Ann Kimball (1858-1946) in Salt Lake City. Alice was Heber C. Kimball's daughter, Alice has a twin brother, Andrew Kimball (1858-1924) - father to 12th LDS Church President, Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985). * Charles Coulson Smith (1881-1933) - (Adopted) (19 November 1881 – 20 April 1933) - m. Manon Lyman * Heber Chase Smith (1881-1971) - (Adopted) (19 November 1881 – 29 December 1971) -m. Lileth Nelson * Alice May Smith (1877-1920) - (Adopted) (11 October 1877 – 20 October 1920) - m. Robert Sant * Lucy Mack Smith (1890-1933) - (14 April 1890 – 24 November 1933) - m. Ralph Carter * Andrew Kimball Smith (1893-1951) -(6 Jan 1893 – 23 August 1951) * Jesse Kimball Smith (1896-1953) - (21 May 1896 – 9 June 1953) - m. Louie Anderson * Fielding Kimball Smith (1900-1974) - (9 April 1900 – 20 October 1974) - m. Norma Hughes - Marriage to Mary Schwartz Mary Taylor Schwartz (30 April 1865 – 5 December 1956). Married on 13 January 1884. Mary was Agnes Taylor (1821-1911)'s daughter and church president John Taylor (1808-1887)'s niece. # John Schwartz Smith (1886-1889) (20 August 1886 – 3 August 1889) # Calvin Schwartz Smith (1890-1966) (29 May 1890 – 15 June 1966) # Samuel Schwartz Smith (1892-1983) - (26 October 1892 Franklin, Idaho – 10 May 1983) # James Schwartz Smith (1894-1950) - (13 November 1894 Franklin, Idaho – 6 November 1950) # Agnes Smith (1897-1966) - (3 November 1897 – 9 March 1966) # Silas Schwartz Smith (1900-1986) - (3 January 1900 – 23 April 1986) # Royal Grant Smith (1906-1971) (21 May 1906 – 30 May 1971) Vital Records 1880 US Census Transcription of the 1880 US Census for the Joseph F Smith Household in Salt Lake City, UT Prominent Ancestors * Joseph Smith Immigrant Ancestors - 64 prominent early Colonial Immigrants including Howland, Fuller and Lathrop. * John Howland (1592-1672) - Mayflower Pilgrim and early settler of Plymouth Colony * Hyrum Smith - Father and early patriarch of the LDS Church * Joseph Smith SR - Grandfather and first patriarch of the LDS Church Prominent Descendants * Joseph Fielding Smith (1876-1972) - Son & 10th President of the LDS Church * Amelia Smith - Granddaughter and wife to Bruce R McConkie, LDS Church Apostle and Gospel Writer. * One of Smith's granddaughters, Amelia Smith, married Bruce R. McConkie, who later became a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. * Another of Smith's children was Geraldine Smith, the mother of M Russel Ballard. References * * LDS Church Presidents Biography * Online Journals of Joseph F Smith - Journals, Speeches, Autobiography and other articles for Joseph F Smith and several close family members. * Joseph Smith Family Ancestry * Joseph F Smith - Grandpa Bill's GA Pages * Joseph F Smith - Teachings of the Presidents of the Church * #6261075 * Joseph F Smith - MormonWiki * Tribute to Joseph F Smith - Special tribute to the life of Joseph F Smith from his great-nephew on the 100th anniversary of his death. Rich in Smith Family history. Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:American people convicted of bigamy Category:Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Counselors in the First Presidency (LDS Church) Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Editors of Latter Day Saint publications Category:Father of LDS Church President Category:General Presidents of the Sunday School (LDS Church) Category:General Presidents of the Young Men (organization) Category:Infectious disease deaths in Utah Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Members of the Utah Territorial Legislature Category:19th-century American politicians Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:Mormon missionaries in Hawaii Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Presidents of the Church (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Smith family (Latter Day Saints) Category:Temple presidents and matrons (LDS Church) Category:People of the Utah War Category:Counselors in the General Presidency of the Young Men (organization) Category:Burials at Salt Lake City Cemetery Category:Doctrine and Covenants people Category:Utah politicians convicted of crimes Category:American expatriates in the Kingdom of Hawaii